


Hired Hand

by DewdropSunlight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Book writer, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Gardener - Freeform, Hired Hand, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, beekeeper, movie star, retired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewdropSunlight/pseuds/DewdropSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of thirty-two, Castiel Novak retires from being a movie star and after being concerned about the loss of bees, converts 124-acres into a bee refuge. With all the clover plants, hundreds of flowering trees, and the twenty six hives he bought, he could use a little hired help.</p><p>Which is when he hires the esteemed gardener, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired Hand

“Stardom Stealers come to you with this interesting update on the famous movie star Castiel Novak. According to recent reports being put in, the heart throb bought a 124-acre Mississippi ranch to start a bee business. That’s right folks. A bee business.” The blonde hair reporter with fake boobs said the word as if bee’s were a brand new thing on Earth. “When followed up in an interview, Castiel had shoved the cameras away from his face, claiming he wanted to be left alone and that he’s retiring from the movie business! More reports show that he bought not one, not two, but twenty-six bee plants, along with flowering trees and plants such as clover. I think the popular question this week is what in the world is Castiel Novak doing?”

 

With a click of a button, he turned off the television. It’s been nothing but that for the past few days. The second he had made the announcement, the news channels that covered celebrity news rushed to get interviews with him or ambushed him with their annoying cameras. Paparazzi have always been bad around him, especially with his quick leap to fame after the movie “Rundown Roadhouse”, but recently they’re getting to the point where he can file legal harassment again all of them.

 

Letting out a low growl, Cas pushed himself off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. At the moment he was wearing nothing but the new plaid boxers Ellen DeGeneres had given him to help out with retirement and a darn grey robe he had gotten somewhere in France. His barefeet hitting the ground, he walked up to the coffee machine and poured himself another glass.

 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

With so much to do, including going out to tend to his bees, he had to make a call to Gabriel, his older brother slash manager. Debating inside his head on what to do first, Cas made the choice to call his manager and just get it over with. Grabbing the home phone that he managed to convince Gabriel into getting him, he quickly dialed the number and listening to the ringing.

 

“Cas! Buddy o’ mine. How’s it going brother? How’s the bee refuge?” Gabriel’s cheerful voice came ringing through.

 

“The bees are good.” He stated simply.

 

“As talkative as ever I see. Anyways, I wanted you to call because I wanted to go over a few things with you.” Gabe was suddenly all business. In reply, he grunted, taking a sip of coffee. “Good to have you listening. Now, with your retirement, there’s a little more than just dropping out. You’re still invited to attend to movie awards and there’s a few more interviews that I’ve scheduled for you to do.”

 

“Not with Sally Parker. You know I can’t stand that girl.” He scowled, almost slamming his coffee mug down on the marble counter.

 

“Not with Ms. Parker.” Gabriel assured him. “But in return for turning her annoying self down, I need you to make a panel in L.A. later this month. Deal?” Once again, Cas grunted in response. He knew he wouldn’t have a choice anyways. “Good, good. I’ll send you more dates along your email and I’ll also text them to you so make sure your phone is charged. As for your location, you might’ve seen on the news already that people know it’s in Mississippi. They just don’t know where.”

 

“I might’ve seen it, yeah.” Cas hummed out, sitting down on a kitchen stool.

 

“Like I said though, the exact location is just between you and I, and of course anyone you choose to share it with. Now with that matter of Balthazar, I’d really rather our annoying cousin didn’t find out the address. While I’m sure at one point he will find it. I’d rather it be later. You know how he does like the attention.” Letting out a sigh, Gabe’s pen tapping came through over the landline.

 

“It’s Bath. What do you expect?” Cas asked a question that they both knew an answer to.

 

“Anyways, I’ll text the deets for everything, and I’ll send Crowley over for measurements along with our good friend Meg. She does love calling you that special name, doesn’t she?” Gabe teased out. “Besides, some interactions with people outside of the little circle you’ve enclose yourself in will do some good. I’ll stop by eventually. Maybe at the end of this week. But until then, call me if you need me, or I’ll call you if I need to go over something with you. Have fun!” His voice went a little higher at the end, and Cas knew Gabe was waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

  
“Okay, bye.” Cas said before he hung up. Finishing up the last of his coffee with a huge gulp, Castiel stared out the open kitchen windows that covered half the room from floor to ceiling, giving him a spectacular view of his entire land. Internally he knew he had to go get ready, but something else within him wanted to just sit there and enjoy the view. He needed to tend to the bees, naming the distinctive ones and collecting the honey. Besides, his new hired hand is coming today and he needs to get ready. A high esteemed gardener named Dean Winchester. 


End file.
